


Tsukishima did not like Yamaguchi

by 3cto8iologist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Gay Tsukishima Kei, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: No matter how many times they held hands, kissed, said I love you, etc.Tsukishima swore he didn't like Yamaguchi.Because saying it would make it real.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Tsukishima did not like Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kin vent and I'm SORRY. I know it's not the best, but I tried so

Tsukishima could see the way his friend looked at him and how his touches lingered on his skin just a little longer than they should, how he and Yamaguchi were a little closer than they should be.

But Tsukishima Kei did not like Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Even when they held each others hands, that's just what friends do when they're walking. It's not romantic.

Even when his heart fluttered whenever Yamaguchi would spend the night and still be asleep after Tsukki woke up. How he looked so perfect as he breathed, eyes closed, and completely relaxed. His dark green hair messy, his face slightly flushed, and-

He wanted to kiss him at that moment, but didn't because he did not like his friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Even when the shorter asked him to go on a date with him weeks after that and he insisted he would never want to ruin their friendship so it's fine if he said no.

He said he'd be happy to go on a date with him, but he swears he didn't like Yamaguchi no matter how cute he looked with blush across his face and a soft smile.

Even during the date, they went to get fast food and walked around a park, when they shared a soft drink and he couldn't help but think about how he and Tadashi shared and indirect kiss through the straw.

But he didn't like him, not romantically, not at all. He didn't like it when he felt his face get hotter when Yamaguchi sat close to him on a bench. He didn't like that he loved hearing about whatever he'd ramble about, something he read online about the stars, a show about mysteries, or just volleyball. 

He didn't like that he felt like kissing him when he smiled up at him and really didn't like it when his friend finally kissed him.

He didn't like how soft the other's lips were, how he felt him through the kiss, or how they both felt like they were floating. He didn't like it when it ended.

"That was my first kiss. "

"Did you like it?" No.

He felt his mouth form into a smile, "I did." 

Tsukishima Kei did not like that kiss or the next few during the next few dates. 

Even when Yamaguchi came back to his house after practice to stay the night the kissing was a lot longer. He swears he didn't like him.

When his friend was out of breath and smiling up at him, he was underneath him and he looked so pretty. Kei kissed his neck and felt up his soft skin under his jersey. Yamaguchi let out a whine when Tsukki shifted and caused some friction in the nether regions.

He didn't like it and he didn't like waking up and seeing messy green hair, cute freckles, and hickeys sleeping next to him. He wanted to kiss his sleeping face and this time he got to softly kiss his lips. 

He didn't like it when he had to explain to his parents that he wasn't dating Yamaguchi. He didn't like that Yamaguchi isn't allowed to come over anymore. 

He didn't like having to explain to him that he can't hang out with him anymore outside of school and volleyball. 

Even when they skipped practice once to see a movie and Tadashi laced their fingers together in the dark theater and he knew no one could judge them. No one cared right then.

He did not like him. Not at all.

Even when they stayed up late on the phone and talked about nothing. Even when Tsukishima could hear the tiredness in his friend's voice.

"Do you want to call it a night?"

" No, just a little longer, I miss you, Tsukki. "

"We see each other every school day, dumbass. 

But I know what you mean, I miss you too. "

Yamaguchi yawned, "I am pretty tired though, we should go to bed. "

"Well, good night."

" good night, tsukki, I love youuu. "

"I love you too."

He didn't like Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

He especially didn't like when his mom asked why he was so tired the next morning. He didn't like the way she didn't want to talk to him the rest of the morning when he said he was up late on the phone talking to his friend or how is dad glared at him as he walked out the door to school.

That school day he heard a rumor about him and Yamaguchi, similar to one he heard about Sugawara.

He heard that Yamaguchi and him were gay.

Just like how he heard kids in his class whisper about how Sugawara was in love with Daichi. They were mocking sugawara.

They were mocking him and Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima got to Yamaguchi as soon as he could, which was lunch. He saw him eating with Hinata and few others, he walked up to him and

"Yamaguchi, can we talk in private for a second?"

He set down his food, "Yeah, of course, Tsukki. What is it?" He got up to follow Tsukki and took special notice in the fact he didn't yank on his hand so that he walked closer to his speed. 

He didn't like him, he didn't, but the way the shorter looked so confused when Tsukishima stopped him when they got to an empty hallway.

"So, what do you wanna talk about? " He looked worried.

He can't look at him, not right now, "I don't- I can't - why is this so hard? It should be easy, why do feel like this, god fucking damnit. "

"Its ok, Tsukki. Just say whatever you have to. " he gave the blonde a reassuring smile. 

He didn't like that smile, he didn't like him. 

"I don't like you and I never did, leave me alone." He didn't like saying that to him. It made him sick in the stomach to say that to Yamaguchi, "I'm so sorry."

Even seeing him at his most vulnerable , because he could be vulnerable with Tsukki, he didn't like him. No matter how sick he felt hurting him, he didn't like him.

"oh," the freckled boy looked down at his feet, then back up at the taller and he smiled, "I understand."l

Even watching him as he walked away, perfectly calm. He expected this maybe? Hoped it wouldn't happen, but was aware it must.

" I love you, Yamaguchi. " He mumbled as the other left.

He did

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm low-key getting back into haikyuu so I might write more of these boys. Probably a lot happier tho lmao.
> 
> Just like,,, older soft boyfriends,,,,, maybe they have a pet,,, maybe they live together,,,, who knows?,,


End file.
